Dwarf Navy
The Dwarfs are masters of metal and technology, with steam engines installed on ships that make them independent of the wind for propulsion the dwarfs believe that they have conquered the ocean. Characteristics Dwarfs and Magic As a race Dwarfs are almost completely unmagical and cannot cast spells. This means that a Dwarf fleet never acquires magicians, and therefore has no facility to cast any spells when in battle. Dwarfs are also amazingly resistant to magic. Steamships Dwarf ships are steam powered, and use great wave-churning paddlewheels to drive them through the sea. Since it relies exclusively on its paddlewheels for propulsion a Dwarf which has its paddles or boiler destroyed cannot move. All Dwarf steamships are heavily armoured. This means they cannot be boarded unless they have taken damage since the enemy must knock a hole in them somewhere in order to board. Dwarf crews are capable of boarding Dwarfs ships even if they have taken no damage because all Dwarf captains know the secret combinations for opening the hatches. Engineers Dwarf Engineers are masters of their art, and are particularly adept at repairing engines and paddles. These surly, dour, pessimistic but extremely skilled and competent individuals can do wonders with engines or paddlewheels given half an opportunity, some tools, a bit of oil and three pieces of string. Engineers can be found on the most unlikely places in ships constantly tapping things with their hammers, making checks and last second adjustments. In battle they perform heroic feats, often crawling out over the surface of the ship in the teeth of enemy fire to repair the ships they love. Obviously Engineers cannot repair areas that are on fire although they can repair such areas after the fire has gone out. Engineers cannot repair below the waterline damage in battle. Turrets Some Dwarf ships have turrets: great hydraulic weapon mounts filled with batteries of cannons that can be rotated to fire in almost any direction. Vessels Dreadnaught Dreadnoughts are even larger than Ironclads, and each is a floating fortress, complete with massive cannon turrets, far larger than anything seen on land. Very few engineers are capable of creating a Dreadnought and the enormous cost prevents them from being built in large numbers. The greatest Kings of Barak Varr have marked their reigns by commissioning a Dreadnought and each is a mechanical marvel. The first Dreadnought was created by the legendary engineer Hengist Cragbrow and every one since has owed something to his vision. Ironclad There are relatively few Ironclad vessels in existence, and most can grouped into broad categories. Ironclad is sometimes used as a 'catch-all' phrase to describe all iron ships. The typical Ironclad is the equivalent of other race's galleys and ships of the line in size, although the category is a broad one. Each ship is a testament to the skill of the engineer who built it. Ironclads are able reach Lustria when fully provisioned. Monitor Monitors are smaller than Ironclads, and are capable of patrolling rivers and inland lakes. They are rarely seen outside of the Black Gulf and the Tilean Sea. Nautilus Nautiluses are capable of travelling beneath the waves. The first Nautilus was created by Hengist Cragbrow's one-time apprentice, Mungrun Steelhammer. Steelhammer wanted to make a name for himself, but knew that he couldn't match the scale of a Dreadnought, so built something completely different instead. Other Nautiluses have been built since, but it was and still is, an invention way ahead of its time. Gallery Total_War_Dwarf_Ship_Render_1.jpg Sources * : Man O' War Rulebook ** : pg. 43 ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 45 *Dwarfs: Stone and Steel ES:Flota Enana Category:Barak Varr Category:Dwarf Navy Category:Navy Category:D Category:N